This invention relates to fuel rate monitor apparatus for vehicles and more particularly to such an apparatus which automatically effects digital readouts in miles per gallon. The invention further relates to a flow monitoring cylinder provided with a position revealing piston and seal arrangement adapted to signal piston position with respect to the cylinder respective to flow volume in a highly precise manner.